Midnight Suprises and Lifetime Commitments
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Note: Temporary Title. :: Inheritence Fic. :: Creature!Sixth Year Students. Pairings: BZ/RW, HG/SS, HP/DM, LM/NM, JP/LP, SB/RL, SF/DT, GW/?, FW/GW Warnings and Disclaimers inside.
1. Creature Inheritence's

Draco Malfoy was never one for the rules, unless say, his father was around. Then, he behaved like a son was supposed to. Not even when the Dark Lord was around did he behave so well, unless his father was in attendance.

So, it was no wonder, really, that he gave a hand of friendship to the Boy Wonder before their first year had even begun. And had unknowingly set himself up for rejection. Sure, the messy black hair and the bright, emerald green eyes held a certain allure to them, but at 11 years old, all he really wanted was a friend.

Oh, and there was the nice little _talk_ his parents gave him the summer he turned 12. About being a Veela. Apparently, his father was a full Veela, and his mother was half Veela. That left him at, around, full blooded? He wasn't particular on the specifics. He only knew what he'd been told by his parents, and what they'd told him to read.

"_Now, Dragon, on the night of your sixteenth birthday, you'll be in so much pain at midnight," _**His mother had begun.**

"_You'll also be experiencing some very physical changes, Draco," _**Lucius had offered**.

"_Wings, and a more pure appearance. You will seem to be Ethereal. Like an elf, darling. Oh, and your wings will appear."_

"_Wings?"___**he had choked out**, "_I'll have wings? Like a bloody chicken?"_

"_Draco, darling, Veela are nothing like those vile creatures," _**Narcissa had attempted to soothe her son, while sniffing indignantly.**

"_Narcissa, hush. Draco, there is something important for you to know. The night of your inheritance, you will notice things about the people around you. Like their appearance, being able to separate lies from truth, and you'll be able to feel their emotions. If your mate is at Hogwarts, the only way you will find her-" _**Here, Narcissa had smacked her husband and he'd altered his statement**, "_-OR him, their scent alone will draw you like nothing else. It will be the most intoxicating thing you will ever smell. This is for the dominant or the submissive. There are no interchanges."_

"_Dominant? Submissive? Father, what-"_

"_We will know your station the day of your sixteenth birthday, Draco," _**Narcissa had coo'd softly, reaching to brush a lock of hair from his face. **

Here he was, on the day of his sixteenth birthday (**B. June 28, 1981**) and he was laying in the middle of his bed.

Oh, it was hell alright. He felt like fire was licking every inch of his body, like knives were stabbing him as he twisted and writhed on the bed, screams ripping from his throat. He was suffocating, unable to breath. The blonde could feel his parents there at the door as he clawed the sheets, screaming and begging for the pain to _just be over!_ His mother was weeping, but it did nothing to stop the choking noises from escaping, nor the whimpers and harsh sounds being forced from him.

He could feel nothing, suddenly, as his limp and over-used form collapsed onto the bed. He gasped for air, clawing at his throat in hopes to help himself breath. His father was the first to reach him, kneeling on the bed to grab his hands and pin them down.

"_We will know your station the day of your sixteenth birthday, Draco,"_ His mother's words echoed in his mind, even as Draco fought his father's asserted dominance. Both Malfoy men were thinking the same thing: **Anytime soon and we will know.**

When it happened, Narcissa shrieked and tried to pry her mate off the bed.

Draco'd begun to glow and his magic had fluctuated dangerously, knocking his father a few inches back. He could hear his father growling at his mother but couldn't make out the words.

His magic, it was beautiful, pulsing around him and in his veins like nothing else. The Veela magic and his wizard magic were battling now, but it was useless because soon, he was screaming again.

It went on for what seemed like hours until finally, it was complete.

He collapsed unconscious onto the bed, feeling, oddly enough, like his soul was not complete.

As his parents righted his body, they heard a low keening noise escape their son. Narcissa swooped down to quickly press her lips to Draco's forehead before the mated pair left the room.

They knew Draco's station.

XxxxX

Little did the Malfoy family know, a certain green eyed Saviour was also going through his inheritance.

A Month early (**B. July 31, 1981**), and his Muggle relatives were scared stiff from the screams and cries echoing from their nephew's room. Shrieks and whimpers, low and high keening noises, the three muggles were watching in silence, terrified.

Petunia stood in the doorway behind her husband Vernon and in front of her son Dudley as the trio watched Harry Potter's small, malnourished and bruised body convulse on the small bed in the corner of the room. Even the boy's worthless pigeon (as Vernon called our lovely Hedwig) knew something was wrong. It wouldn't stop making noise!

When the magic began cackling in the air, all three muggle's jumped and screamed.

It worked overdrive in fixing Harry, and the frightened eyes watched him slowly grow to be fairly over 5 feet tall, under 6 feet at at least 5'9", and the bruises disappeared, disappearing beneath now healthily just-barely-sunkissed-flesh. His scrawny, malnourished body began to fill out, his chest getting broader, his muscles finally filling out but staying lithe and delicate-like. His hips didn't do much but get larger to accommodate his now larger form. From 5'4" at most to now about 5'9", Harry Potter was no longer someone they felt they could intimidate or harm.

Dudley only squeaked.

Vernon fainted.

Petunia screamed.

The '**freak**' had pure black wings that curled protectively around his form to shield him from the magic that cackled around his room.

XxxxX

_**Author Note: First Creature Fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP characters. JK Rowling does. **_

_**Warnings: Sexual content, mature content, swearing, beatings, mentions of rape, child abuse scenes, torture and more, including Bondage (Sexual). **_

_**Yes, you could call me a Sadist and a Masochist. No, I won't try to execute my ways on you, only on the characters I enjoy to play around with.**_

_**Mentions of Dominant and submissives – I will write a full authors for a complete chapter (hope you don't mind) and explain. If you've ever read a Creature fic, you'll understand. If not, let me be the one to burst that pleasant (or unpleasant) cherry for you (:**_

_**Added January 11, 2012 at 12:48AM CST: **_Note: Temporary Title. :: Inheritence Fic. :: Creature!Sixth Year Students. Pairings: BZ/RW, HG/SS, HP/DM, LM/NM, JP/LP, SB/RL, SF/DT, GW/?, FW/GW Warnings and Disclaimers above and below.

XxxxX

When Draco woke, it was about nine o'clock. When he first opened his eyes, he gasped in shock and looked around. Everything was so much clearer to him!

And his hearing…

Did he-?

No, he couldn't possibly-

He turned his head and almost gagged.

His parents were 'consummating' their relationship in the corner of his room.

"Mother! Father! There is a time and a place….right now and here are neither of those," he called out. The pair broke apart, his father having the gall to look sheepish.

"It's your allure, Dragon. It's not only calling to your mate, but it's spreading lust around like mad," his father informed him, hastily trying to make himself presentable to his son.

"Shouldn't a mated pair be immune to their 16 year old son's allure?" the blonde heir raised a brow.

Lucius and Narcissa sputtered for a few moments before settling on one word, muttered together as they held hands, "_Yes_."

"Now, Draco, get dressed, darling," Narcissa returned to full cheeriness, "Your father and I thought it would be a good idea to take you to Diagon Alley, see if you can't scent out your mate there."

_Great, _Draco thought with an inward groan. But he complied and within 5 minutes, he was ready and downstairs by the floo.

"Have a good trip, you two."

"Yes dear," was said at the same time as "Yes, Father," both of which gained giggles from the Malfoy heir and his mother before they stepped into the floo and Narcissa called out rather forcefully, "Diagon Alley!"

They disappeared in the green flames, and were soon spat out at the floo entrance to the Alley.

"Where to first, Dragon?"

"Um, Weasleys Wizard Wheezy's?" he suggested, after brushing off the residue from the floo powder. Narcissa only nodded and allowed him to lead the way. They were soon at the entrance to the joke shop run by the older twin brothers to Draco's rival's best mate.

Ron Weasley.

After a time, the magnificent blonde pair left the shop with two full bags of the candies and treats. They then made their way to _Flourish & Blotts _where Draco found the mudblood girl that always hung around with Weasel and Potter. A spike a venom hit him so he separated from his mother and saunted over to the girl, just to test the waters a bit.

"So, Granger," he drawled softly, leaning over her shoulder, "Borrowed money from Potter, I see. Of course, being in the **muggle** world, you wouldn't be able to get your own. I suppose you're going to have to whore yourself out, yeah?"

The initial reaction was funny, even if the girl smelled a bit odd at first. She jumped, twirled around to face him with a retort on the tip of her saucy tongue, her face twisted with anger, only to have her jaw drop and a thin trail of drool sliding down her flawless chin.

_Wait…flawless?_

He only chuckled and flicked her nose before spinning on his heel and went to find his mother. As it was busy that particular day, he allowed his Veela senses to spread out, searching for all Veela in the area.

What he found was curious.

There were three Veela in the vincinity.

Besides himself.

He suddenly bumped into someone and let out a snarl, "Watch where you're going!"

And the gentle touch of honey mixed with mint and a sprinkle of broomstick polish assaulted his senses. He groaned inwardly. Not now! It was too soon!

He watched the emotions splay about his attackers face, grinning to himself before the other boy turned and fled.

Harry Potter?

He gaped after the boy.

XxxxX

Harry held a hand around his stomach as it grumbled for him to find food.

_He'd gone to Diagon Alley with Hermione and the Weasley's to get their school things at the end of June on the Thirtieth, and he had been pleasantly surprised to see he'd been made Quidditch Captain when the large group had returned to the Burrow._

_Ron had shouted congratulations, Charlie and Bill had been impressed and happy, the rest of the Weasleys only laughed or shook their heads, smiling. Remus had hugged him, Hermione suffocated him, Mrs. Weasley only gave him a light, mothering peck on the cheek with a soft 'Congratulations, Harry dear.'_

_And it was spectacular because then Hermione had opened her letter._

"_Head Girl!" she'd shrieked._

"_Congratulations, Hermione!" the Weasleys had all yelled happily, laughs and more chuckles going 'round._

_Later, the trio had been outside talking about everything. Harry had been dozing off with his arms behind his head when Hermione had asked him a question-_

**Oomph!**

"Watch where you're going!"

He had to steady himself from tumbling down, so ripped from his reverie that he only had time to spare a quick glance at the obviously male figure he'd come into contact with and had to stifle a gasp, and then a retort, and then another gasp.

Malfoy obviously found it funny because he only chuckled as he watched the array of expressions on Harry's face.

First shock, then anger, then more shock, before the raven haired boy turned and fled.

'_That scent,'_ his mind whimpered loudly.

When he finally found Hermione, she was paying for her purchases with the money he'd borrowed her. He ran up to her side, gasping and wheezing for breath.

When she turned, she jumped and screeched before recognizing who he was.

"Hermione!" he growled frustrated.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry!" she said softly, before hugging him, "You're quite a bit taller now, I'd almost forgotten," she remarked.

"And with more muscle. And I have been attracting all sorts of attention today, as well, 'Mione. I don't understand it!" His tone was full of anger and frustration. He held his arm out for her, which she took by looping her arm through his.

"Well, I'll have to do some-"

"Research, I know. In the-"

"Library. Now, Harry, let me talk, please." The bushy haired girl glared at him before continuing, "Maybe Dumbledore might have an answer."

_Yeah, like sending me back to the Dursley's again,_ he thought bitterly.

"Maybe, 'Mione," he saw a flash of red and sighed in relief, "Hey, I think that's Ron!"

As if to prove him right, their names were being called by a group of red-heads, Percy, Fred and George included.

"Oi, you lot!" Harry called, laughing with Hermione as they ran over.

Harry wasn't prepared for Ron to jump on him and so hadn't released his grip on Hermione who screeched quite loudly as they tumbled downwards.

"Oi! Ron, gerrof!" he groaned, the red head hell bent on snogging the daylights out of him.

The twins, Bill and Charlie laughed while their mother began barking orders at Ron to stop molesting the poor boy!

Sheepishly, Ron de-latched himself from Harry and stood up, offering a hand to his best mate with a "Sorry, mate. Just surprised me, is all."

He returned the comment with a murmured, "Suuuure I did, mate."

Ron laughed and they went into the _Leaky Cauldron_ as a group.

They sat and enjoyed lunch, which was over too soon for Harry's liking, when Harry smelled that subtle hint of black berry, treacle tart and broomstick polish.

He wondered what was going on, when he caught twin flashes of platinum blonde hair.

His Viridian green orbs narrowed at Malfoy's retreating back.

There was something going on.

XxxX

Draco returned home with his mother, his mind getting more and more depressed with every step from the delicious scent of his mate.

Merlin, he hoped his mate was male! Idly, he let himself day dream as he settled into a chair at the table in their Reception Room.

He tried picturing the perfect mate for him, and was surprised when a pair of fog-covered eyes showed a bit of green. He thought for a few more minutes, but nothing else came of it.

Frustrated beyond words and fuming silently to himself, it was a shock when the doors to the room were slammed open and a yelling pair of Veela came into the room. He only sunk down into his chair even further, hoping the pair didn't notice him.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked after a few minutes. It looked like his mother was threatening to chop his father's balls off with fireballs.

It defused his mother immediately, for she swept over and settled in his lap, cooing over him lovingly as she played with the blonde locks of hair.

"Can we not fight today? We have little over a month and some days till I go back to Hogwarts and find my mate," Draco called out to them, carding his thin pale fingers through his silk-felt tresses.

"Of course, darling," his mother responded, all the while glaring spitefully to her husband.

He only shrugged sheepishly with a rogue grin on his lips as he watched his wife lustfully.

XxxxX

After Harry lost sight of Malfoy, he said a goodbye to Hermione and Ron before walking off to some shopping by himself for a bit. As he walked through the Alley, he didn't notice a pair of blazing lightening blue eyes following his every step.

He stopped outside _The Owl Post_ building that specialized in Owl Post. He oogled the harness he wanted to get for Hedwig, it was so beautiful.

Two thin strips of pure leather that hooked around the wing joints and would be sealed with magic to stay on came around the chest to settle in the middle of the bird's chest where there was a thin capped tube that could also be sealed with magic rested. It came in three colors: Red, Black or Blue.

Deciding on black, he got two of the harness' and took them to the counter to pay for them. Bagged, and ready to go, Harry took the package from the store with a happy grin on his face.

He then went wandering around, stopping at the bookstore again, knowing he was bound to find Hermione there.

She had also had her creature inheritance, as had Ron.

Hermione, it turned out, was part vampire. She didn't have wings, but her fangs were quite impressive when even slightly irritated. Snape had already been by, and as a family head and leading clan member, it was his duty to teach the young vampirette about her heritage. Not much had changed, really. She'd also said it had been quite painless, except for when her fangs had finally broken through and she'd lost her human canine's in favour of the sharper version. Snape, or Severus as he'd instructed the young vampire to call him, had told her that there were two kinds of vampires, much like any other creature. Needless to say, she'd been horrified to learn she was a submissive female, and as a submissive female, would need to stay by her guardian Dominant's side until her mate had been found.

Ron, not vampire or Veela, was something short of a fire pixie. His parents had been surprised when the oldest, Bill, and then the twins had taken part of their own heritage. Percy and Charlie, and likely Ginny as well, had and would take after the water pixies. Mrs. Weasley was the female submissive fire pixie in the family, while her husband was the dominant water pixie. Ron was a submissive Fire Pixie male. All the Weasleys were happy with this development. As it was, Ron didn't have to look for his mate until after his twentieth birthday. Fire pixies, it seemed, had more time to mature than water pixies. There were also minor differences that set the two sub-races apart.

Harry, drifting into his thoughts once more, allowed his Veela senses to take over and led him to the vampire girl and the fire pixie, both of whom were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hullo, Ron, Hermione," he said dully, looking around. Ron's red hair was taking on the appearance of fire, something Harry really enjoyed watching now that he'd taken to his inheritance.

Hermione only shook her head, then growled in frustration. Snape, having sensed it, just walked into the area and stood to the side to watch his charge, knowing she was more apt to get irritated at this than anything.

"Hello, Harry. Did you get what you needed?" Hermione asked, placing the book rather forcefully back onto the shelf.

"Yeah, yeah. I got a harness for Hedwig and one for Pig," he replied, flashing a smile at the vampire. The reaction was, in Harry's (and Secretely Snape's as well), horrifying.

A horde of people ended up chasing them from the store trying to get to Harry, as his self-applied glamour had failed him and he had sent out the tendrals of his senses to seek the comfort of his Dominant life-partner subconsciously.

Even Snape tried to trample him, to both Harry's and the dark older vampire's horror.

Only Ron made it worse by trying to joke, "Didn't know you like Harry that much, Professor, eh?"

Two angry vampires was not something Harry ever wanted to experience ever again.

XxxxX

**Hello, lovies :D **

**I hope you guys like the beginning to this new story!**

**So. I'm giving you guys the option to name this Story! Review or PM me with suggestions and I'll pick the best one that fits the beginning of this wonderful, hopefully LONG story!**

**I dunno how many parts or how long this'll be, but I hope that you enjoy it no matter what! **

**Now…**

**To my semi-rant!**

**Flames will be ridiculed and all-else.**

**Disrespect will NOT be tolerated. Don't like it, don't read it!**

_Warnings&Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, just the plot-line. And just so you know, there will be Mpreg, Boy on Boy, Girl on Girl and rape, torture and much else. I am a Masochist and a Sadist in real life…soooo…that explains everything from here-in-out, yeah? _

**XxxX**


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Title: **Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments

**Chapter: **2

**Chapter Title: **Back to Hogwarts

**Warnings: **Torture/Rape scenes (Dream-sequence ONLY)

**Disclaimers: **I don't own HP. Jus' Sayin'.

**Pairings: **HP/DM, SS/HG, RW/BZ, FW/GW, LM/NM, JP/LP, SB/RL, SF/DT, GW/?

**Chapter 1 Summary: **Draco and Harry (Ron and Hermione also) come into their Inheritences. Draco and Harry are in DA at the same time, scent each other, but don't realize it's the other male that they're looking for. Harry's Glamour fails and Snape gets caught in a compromising situation with his student (Who, mind you, he's supposed to hate). Oh, and he's a Vampire.

XxxxX

[Last Time]

"_Hello, Harry. Did you get what you needed?" Hermione asked, placing the book rather forcefully back onto the shelf. _

"_Yeah, yeah. I got a harness for Hedwig and one for Pig," he replied, flashing a smile at the vampire. The reaction was, in Harry's (and Secretely Snape's as well), horrifying. A horde of people ended up chasing them from the store trying to get to Harry, as his self-applied glamour had failed him and he had sent out the tendrals of his senses to seek the comfort of his Dominant life-partner subconsciously._

_Even Snape tried to trample him, to both Harry's and the dark older vampire's horror. Only Ron made it worse by trying to joke, "Didn't know you like Harry that much, Professor, eh?"_

_Two angry vampires was not something Harry ever wanted to experience ever again._

[…]

Draco stood on the platform 9 ¾ with his parents, both beautiful and attracting much un-wanted attention, as they waited for the Conductor to come let them know it was safe for Draco to board.

"Dray-!" came the loud squeal of his best friend, Pansy Parkinson. She pounced him, laughing as she did so. Blaise Zabini followed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her antics.

"Oh my gods, Dray! You look gor-geous!" Pansy gushed, before blushing at the chuckles of the two older Veelas. Both sets of parents of the extra children Lucius and Narcissa had gained came hurrying forth, eager to greet the newest Veela in the bunch.

"Er, thanks, Pans," Draco chuckled. He nodded at Blaise. The tall boy inclined his head respectfully before speaking up.

"Mum, dad, Mr and Mrs Parkinson, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'm stealing away with these two!" He blew his parents kisses and allowed Pansy and Draco to do the same before dragging them away.

When they settled in their private compartment, for Draco's safety, they began the interrogation.

"So, how was it?"

"Have you scented yet?"

"Oh, good one, Blaise! Have you **seen** him or her yet?"

"Um-"

"Where'd you scent?"

"Pans-"

The door slid open to reveal a very flustered Ron Weasley, who's hair was literally on fire at this point. He flushed deeper when he saw who was inside, all three gaping at him. Blaise was the first to recover.

"Merlin, Weasley..what happened to you over the summer?"

"Ah- Well, Zabini- Er…." He stumbled over the words, aggrevating the Veela male to the point where he stood up and grabbed a fistful of Weasley's shirt and dragged him into the compartment.

"It was your Inheritence, wasn't it?" Blaise asked gently, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. In response, he nodded weakly.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Damnit!" the tall, gangly boy hissed, looking slightly panicked. Draco almost chuckled before he heard a bellow of, "HERMIONE! Stop! You're not going to drag him back here bloody!"

If anything, the poor soul paled even more and shuddered.

"I, uh…I may of, uh- I set her on fire…" he muttered. At this, Draco did laugh outright. Pans scoffed and Blaise only lifted a dark brow.

"You set Granger on _fire_?"

"My brothers and I, we uh… Fred and George and I, and my oldest brother Bill…We're Fire Pixies, and I'm the only submissive," he allowed, glancing at the door every few minutes, "But I'm still trying to get control of my fire lash, which caught on her hair," he finished, sheepishly. Blaise blinked.

"Ronald Weasley!" came her voice again.

Ron moved to hide behind Blaise as the door slid open, revealing the now extremely pissed Granger girl, and a very amused Harry Potter.

"Hey, 'Mione, Hey Harry," Ron said weakly from behind the dark Slytherin. Hermione hissed, giving the four a healthy dose of her elongated fangs.

"Give. Him. Here, Zabini," the girl hissed, making to step forward. Potter placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned on him. Fear flickered in his gaze, but suddenly Snape was there, protecting Potter.

"Ms. Granger, control yourself," the Vampire growled, looming over her. Draco, Blaise and Pansy shared a look as the girl cowered before him, knowing their Head of House was a Dominant. Because of this, Draco knew that if he was around Granger, she was still unmated and would need to be close to him until she was.

Potter, all 3 noticed, was looking for the redhead who was blanching at the look of control on the Potion Master's face. Granger at least looked ashamed.

The two vampires seemed to have a silent communication, which Draco knew would happen, and the girl turned to glare at the redhead in their compartment who cowered behind the other male Dominant Veela.

"I'm sorry for behaving like a beast, Ron. But next time, do try _not_ to set me on fire, hm?" she growled, before turning back to the professor who nodded in approval. Glaring once more at the redhead, she stormed off, the male vampire hot on her heels.

Potter, however, stood outside awkwardly.

"Can I, uh, can I join you? I really, really don't fancy being with her until she's under control," the raven admitted. Even Weasley gaped at him, the two having been so close over the summer.

"Sure, Potter," Pansy said. She flashed a brilliant smile at him and moved to sit by Blaise, who was currently preoccupied by studying the Gryffindor who still clung to his arm.

Draco, on the other hand, was preoccupied with the scent that had tormented his thoughts and his sleeping pattern for the entire summer since his Inheritence.

Sweet, cinnamon, honey and broomstick polish. And it hadn't been there before Potter decided to join them.

Which meant-

No.

Absolutely NOT.

He glanced sideways at the other, who was asking a question of Pansy, but didn't seem to be concentrating.

"-gure a pin into a matchbox?"

"Oh, you just give an extra flick! Quite easy, here!" She then demonstrated the action, then indicated Potter should try. When he failed, several times, she was patient and helped him out.

He then glanced at Blaise and the Weasley, to see how they were doing and got a shock.

Weasley was leaning into Blaise, who had an arm comfortably around him, his chin resting the flames of the Fire Pixie's hair. Both had tears in their eyes, but neither seemed to notice as Draco stood to leave.

"Dray, what's wrong?" Pans asked him softly, looking up from her small tutoring session.

"Nothing, Pans," he smiled, "I just need to take a walk. I'm still a prefect, you know."

"Oh…yeah. Be careful, yeah, Dray?"

"Of course, Pans."

XxxxX

Harry groaned, looking over his best mate. The redhead seemed content, resting the Slytherin's arms, and Harry didn't want to disrupt him, but was forced to do so as he looked at his watch.

"Ron, Zabini, we're going to be there in about 10 minutes. You might want to change," he informed the pair gently. They broke apart with a…caring(?) smile and both gathered their stuff before going to change.

Parkinson beside him nodded and he left to get his stuff as well.

Inside the compartment with his trunk, Snape and Hermione were talking quietly. Appearantly, Hermione's fangs had erupted in her anger and caused her gums to get torn.

After gathering his things, a brief nod to Snape and getting one in return, he went to the changing compartments to put on his school robes. Then returned to the Slytherin's compartment.

Blaise and Ron were once again in each other's arms, and Pansy was cooing over them like a mother hen. Malfoy was rolling his eyes, until Harry stepped through the door. As soon as he did, the blond was on his feet with anger flashing in his eyes.

Three pairs of eyes were on them when Draco growled and stormed past him, muttering something angrily. Harry only watched him dumbly.

"What did I do?" he asked the other 3. None of them knew.

XxxxX

Bloody _Potter_!

He growled in frustration, his thin fingers sliding into his platinum blonde locks and taking a firm grip. He began to tug in earnest, earning himself odd looks from first year students and concerned looks from upper years. But the looks did nothing to distract him from having scented his mate, nor did it make him forget who said mate was.

Harry-Bloody-Fucking-Hell-Potter!

He scowled.

This was going to be a long year, and a painful death.

He refused to even think about Potter being his mate.

XxxxX

They arrived at the gates, and got out of the carriage. Harry tried to see if Hermione was around, and only managed a squeak when someone put a hand on his arm. He turned to face Theodore Nott, who leered at him.

"Hello, _Potter_," the sixth year Slytherin spat, "Follow me."

"Why?" Harry retorted, pulling his shoulder back out of the taller male's grip. Or rather, tried to. But Nott held strong, an ugly sneer on his face.

"Nott, let go of me, **now**," Harry growled, reaching a hand up to dislodge the grip the taller boy had on his shoulder.

"No, I don't think I will, Potter."

"Now, Nott, or I won't hesitate to hex you," Harry lowered his voice, as his hand slipped into his robes to find his wand. The motion went undetected by Nott, who was moving closer by the second. Harry didn't like this. Not at all.

"Why? Such a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't mind," Nott whispered, before he lowered his head quickly and roughly covered the raven's lips with his own. He swallowed the growl of anger from Harry and bit Harry's lower lip, making the smaller boy gasp in pain. Not needing any invitation, Nott pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and began raping the moist heated cavern.

XxxxX

Draco exited his carriage, and swung a small duffle over his shoulder. He automatically sought out Blaise and Pansy, knowing the Weasley male would be with them, and possibly Potter because of Weasley. He didn't expect to find the Weasley boy practically hyperventilating with Pansy and Blaise trying to console him.

"What's he on about, Blaise?"

"Potter."

"Ah."

"Dray, be nice."

"I was."

"Of course you were, Draco," Pansy answered sweetly, before turning to look near the forest. The edges were dark, and off the path a ways.

Draco, Blaise and Weasley all turned to follow her gaze.

Weasley began to growl, Blaise's eyes hardened and Pansy screeched angrily.

Theodore Nott was practically molesting the Boy-Who-Lived.

And the raven wasn't having much success in fighting back while the taller boy his tongue down Potter's throat.

Suddenly, just like that, Draco snapped. Red filled his gaze as the memory of Potter's delicious scent filled his mind, and he felt his wings threatening to expand fully. A distressed noise floated to his ears, a noise that, by all rights, should never have been made to fall from Potter's lips by another being.

These thoughts filled his mind, and he was off, growling deeply in his throat. Stalking towards his prey and unknowing mate, the blonde stopped just behind the tall Slytherin, looming over him by just a few inches at 6'4", the other boy at 5'11".

Potter's eyes widened at seeing him, and Draco snarled as he let out another distressed sound. Whatever the fuck Nott was doing to Potter, he would soon regret.

The Malfoy heir placed a hand on Nott's shoulder, and it seemed like all the students and a few teachers had stopped to watch in pure silence as Potter struggled against Nott and Nott pretended to be oblivious to Draco's precense.

"Nott."

Potter whimpered, his arms squirming to get between him and the other boy as his viridian green eyes stayed on Draco's pure silver lava iris'.

Draco growled, and ripped Nott's shoulder backwards, making the other Veela male growl in anger.

"Why, in Salazar's name, are you molesting my submissive, Nott?" Draco growled dangerously, lowly enough for only Nott to hear, taking a step towards the other. Both being Dominants, and seemingly about to fight over Potter, a submissive, all students knew to back away.

Pansy had to run forward to grab Potter and drag him away as the two let their wings expand.

It was a show of Dominance, one not even the non-Veelas could miss.

Snape soon joined the little group that was protecting Potter, Draco noted, his white wings flexing. If Nott took to the air, Draco would follow. It would not do, Draco conceded, to let his submissive mate end up with an abusive bastard like Theodore Nott.

Theo took a threatening step forward, a mistake he soon learned as Draco lunged forward.

The pair of Dominants fell backwards, with Draco effectively pinning Theo for all of ten seconds before the smaller male rolled them and growled.

His hands moved to wrap around Draco's throat, attempting to cut off all air supply. It would have worked, had Draco's free hand not worked its way down to Theo's crotch and grabbed a handful of cock and balls.

He squeazed.

Hard.

Nott let out a roar as they rolled again, fear sparking in his eyes for a moment. Draco knew he was finding it hard to submit, they both had the drive to Dominate. They also both knew Draco hadn't been lying when he claimed Potter as his submissive mate. Theo had reached his Inheritence a year early, and had felt no pull towards the Saviour, nor had he scented the boy.

Draco had both.

The smaller male jerked beneath him and gave a failing growl before he fell limp.

Smirking, Draco leant down and growled into his ear, "Touch my submissive again, Nott, and you will be in St. Mungos."

The other only shuddered at the promise.

Draco smirked and lifted his lithe form from the male who stayed on the ground until Draco was far enough away.

One look at the small group and Draco saw Potter huddled between Weasley and Granger, the latter spitting mad and the former glowering. Snape stood behind them, a look of concern on his face for the young Gryffindor who sported a nasty bruised bottom lip and a near-haunted look in his green eyes. Draco almost went back and killed the bastard for touching Potter, but a look at his own friends saw they were no better.

Pansy had tears sparkling in her eyes while Blaise just looked distraught at his own submissive mate being upset. When Blaise lifted his head to look at Draco, he saw the same burning desire he knew must be reflected in his own gaze, to go and harm the one who had put the three submissives in such a state.

Surprisingly, as he got closer, Potter dislodged himself from the duo to hide behind them instead, and the two took on snarling appearances.

Pansy, also a submissive, simply stepped to Potter and took the shivering male into her arms, glaring at the three Dominant males before walking away with the raven clinging to her, near tears.

A mistake, of course, because Theo was up and verbally attacking Potter again.

"-st leave him alone, Nott!" Pansy was saying, glaring at the Slytherin. The young Gryffindor shook visibly in her arms, hiding with his face buried in Pansy's shoulder, "He doesn't want you! He's not yours!"

Theo only made to grab at the young Gryffindor which had Draco spitting fiery insults at him silently.

What happened next made Draco smirk as the dark haired Slytherin backed away angrily from the female. A yelp reached their ears and Theo backed away clutching his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for, Potter?" he hissed.

Potter mumbled something before hiding in Pansy's embrace again.

Draco shook his head and went to berate the other Slytherin for not heeding his warning.

XxxxX

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his fellow Gryff's, Seamus and Dean included along with Neville.

He laughed when he saw Neville being cornered by the former two, both having told Harry their stations as soon as they'd bumped into each other. Normally, two Dominant's wouldn't work but with a submissive shared between them, Harry knew they'd have a great relationship.

Dean and Seamus were the Dominants and Neville, shy, scared little Neville, was their submissive. Seamus was part leipreachán, which explained his height, while Dean was half Shadow-nymph. Neville was ¼ dracken.

"Oooh, a Triad!" Hermione exclaimed happily, glancing slyly over at their friends. A laugh ran up and down the Lion's table, earning odd looks from the badgers and the ravens. The snake's didn't even look over at them, despite Blaise and Pansy choosing to sit with them, and by extension, Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, we were a bit surprised when we found out, me mam especially," Seamus rambled, "Me da was okay wit' it, though. And you'll never believe it, mate! Me da has creature blood in him!"

Hermione's eyes widened into round saucers and her lips formed a soft 'O'.

Harry only laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, ignoring the small niggling feeling at the back of his mind. The scent was close, and he was almost drooling but he wanted to have a good time with his friends.

As the large group ate, Dumbledore stood up for his speech like he did every year. With mouths chewing or forks and spoons shovelling food into mouths (blood, for Hermione), everyone turned to face him with rapt attention.

"Another year is here! And, for announcements. Due to the 6th year Inheritences at the end of last year and during the summer, there will be a lot of changes. Mated pairs will be given their own private rooms, while the unmated 6th years will please stay in their dormitories. As I understand it, some will not get along with their previous friends, if only because of the Inheritences you have had.

"We have several Veela this year, and because of this, the Veela court in France have asked to send one of their many Courtswomen to attend to the Veela in our school. Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter…"

XxxxX

It was five weeks into school, and Draco was growing restless. He knew Potter was his mate, but the other boy ignored him. And it angered him to no end! Draco was the Dominant! Not Potter!

He growled, earning himself a laugh from the dark Slytherin that was in the dormitories to rest.

"What is so funny, Blaise?" he snapped, turning to face the other boy. Blaise only lifted a brow and shook his head, a smile n his lips.

"Nothing, Draco. It's just that you sit here, planning on ambushing Potter, but you don't realize that by not being there for him, you're making it easier for Nott to attack him. Nott isn't a Veela, Dray, but he is a Dominant. And once he makes a claim, it could put Potter in danger as a submissive," Blaise explained, settling himself at the end of Draco's bed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been about sixty years since Nott's Inheritence creature has been seen in Hogwarts, round the time of old Voldy-warts. They are strictly Dominating and few submissives have been seen. Draco, if he claims Harry, it nullifies all Veela bonds that make him your submissive."

"_What_?"

"That's what I said too, when Severus told me. And we all know how Nott is with his lovers," they both blanched, Draco shuddering while Blaise only trembled a little. They'd both been on the receiving end of his sexual abuse during their short-lived relationships with the boy, "If he gets his hands on Potter, he'll break him, Dray," Blaise finished in a soft tone. Draco sighed tiredly, running a hand down his face.

This was going to be a long, long year.

XxxxX

Five days after their conversation, Pansy ran up to the two boys in the Charms corridor, out of breath with tears down her cheeks.

"Pans, what's wrong?"

"It's Potter," she gasped out, stumbling into Blaise's arms, "He cornered us, Dray, but Potter's magic is too unstable right now. Noble bastard he is, told me to find help-"

"Who cornered you?" the blond demanded, his hand already gripping his wand, knowing the answer.

"Nott."

The two males shared a look and the three were off.

_15 minutes before hand with Pansy and Harry_

"_Hey, Pansy, do you want to study later with Hermione, Ron and I?" Harry asked. The pair were walking back from Transfiguration just after lunch, so immersed in their conversation that they didn't hear the muttered words that launched the attack in the abandoned corridor._

_A red light raced over Harry's head, making the duo cringe as they spun to come face-to-face with Theodore Nott._

"_Nott, don't you take a hint?" Pansy snarled, whipping out her wand. Not waiting for an answer, she fired off stunners and other hexes within 2 seconds each, Harry next to her trying not to crumble under the attack. A wayward jinx hit Pansy, causing the girl to faulter before Nott came up point-blank range and Harry moved protectively in front of her._

"_Oh, good…just the man I wanted to see," he mumbled, before he reached out quickly and tugged the smaller male against his form. Harry growled and struggled, knowing this wouldn't be good. When Nott lowered his head to crush their lips together, Harry made his move._

_He bit hard into Nott's lower lip and slammed his knee into the other boy's groin, causing him to groan and loosen his grip. Twisting his head, Harry shouted, "Pans, go get help! Hurry!"_

_Pansy didn't need telling twice, and was up albeit unsteadily running away, her heart pounding moodily within her chest._

Gotta find Dray, gotta find Dray, _her mind tormented her with thoughts of what Nott would do to Harry. She could only hope Harry kept fighting._

_That's when she ran into Draco and Blaise._

**Now…**

The trio skidded to a halt, openly gaping as they saw Theo flush against Harry, who was against the wall. Harry's eyes looked somewhat dead to them, as Nott assaulted his neck and every few seconds, a weak whimper or other noise escaped his barely parted lips. Draco cursed the brunette for refusing to bond with him, as they would've been able to speak through the bond mind-link.

As it was, Theo was busy grinding himself against the smaller male, his hand in Potter's pants and no doubt holding his erection in a too-tight grip. Just the thought made Draco's blood boil, spurring him into action.

"Hey, Nott. I thought I told you not to touch my submissive?" He drawled slowly, watching in amusement how the still smaller boy jumped and sneered at him, "Do you fancy a visit to St. Mungos?"

Nott moved away from Draco's submissive, showing them the painful hold he had on the smaller boy. Draco almost attacked from what he saw, but still felt conficting emotions; They were enemies, but they were mates. It just didn't make any sense at all!

Pansy gasped beside him, while he heard a deep guttural snarl from Blaise at the sight of Harry's now-tattered clothes and the scratch and bite marks on his chest, neck and shoulders. He small claw marks on his stomach and, from where Draco was standing, scars that had healed badly from the past. A squeeze of Theo's hand made Draco's jaw clench in anger when the brunette made a move to grip Nott's arm and he whimpered in protest.

"Let him go, Nott," Draco lowered his voice dangerously, taking a step forward.

"Why, Malfoy? Potter likes it, don't you?" the taller brunette turned to the smaller, cooing his words softly. Tears sparkled in Potters eyes as he shook his head, in too much pain to speak.

Just what had happened in the fifteen minutes after Pansy left to find help, Draco wondered. Another squeeze, a cry of pain.

"Answer correctly, Potter. You like this, don't you?" Nott growled, ignoring the way Draco, Blaise and Pansy all bristled in anger.

Draco was gearing himself up for a positive answer, like Blaise, but was shocked when the defeated tone uttered a soft "No!" and Potter began to tear at the hand gripping his forced-erection.

Blaise was the first to scream a curse at the Slytherin who was assaulting the Gryffindor, "Sectumsempra!"

Nott howled in pain as the curse slashed his shoulder and across his chest, ending at his hip. He struggled to keep a grip on Potter's form, but admitted defeat when Draco growled "_Crucio!_" and he fell, losing the grip as he writhed on the ground, screaming and shrieking in agony for the tantelizing seconds Draco kept up the curse.

He watched as he held the curse, Potter's knees just about gave out and Blaise lunged forward to catch the Gryffindor who murmured his soft thanks. As soon as Potter was in Blaise's grip, steady, Draco let the curse die off. Nott got unsteadily to his feet after a few minutes, glaring at the cuartet.

"What don't you understand, Nott? Do. Not. Touch. My. _Submissive!_" Draco hissed the last word, lurching forward threatening. This time, it seemed Nott got the message and scrambled past with a haunted look echoed in his eyes.

Blaise and Pansy had Potter on the ground, the boy looking sick and weak. Draco slid to his knees before the smaller male, gently lifting his chin to get the now-lifeless viridian green eyes to meet his silver-molten lava iris'. Without another word, the raven slid into unconsciousness, and the three Slytherins all sighed.

Draco picked him up bridal style, knowing the other two would follow him to the Hospital Wing.

They got there in record time, Nott nowhere in sight.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco called softly, laying Potter on a white-sheeted bed.

"Oh. Oh my," was all the Matron had to say.

XxxxX

When Harry woke up two days later, it was with three teenage half-vampires, five Veelas, 9 pixies (5 fire pixies, and 4 water pixies), a guardian Dominant vampire, a leipreachán, a dracken and a Shadow-nymph surrounding his bed.

He was surprised to see Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour there, along with Viktor Krum (turns out he was a Dominant, but refused to explain further) and his professor. Fleur and Gabrielle both hugged him tightly, Fleur longer than necessary as she glared at Malfoy and his friends who stood sheepishly off to the side.

Viktor was next, gruffly asking who did this to him so he could have some fun with the miserable-

Viktor got cut off by a laughing Hermione, who swooped down to hug him fiercely. Next came Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, then Charlie and Bill. Mr Weasley didn't hug him, but did growl as he saw the full extent of Harry's physical damage. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes, and Snape only rolled his as he promised that Nott had been taken care of. Percy only sat beside him and let his fiery hair do the talking while he played with a small fireball in each palm.

Looking up, he saw Ron's hair in raging mess of fire, Bill's eyes were sparkling with real flames and the twins were both glowing with a true outline of fire.

He then turned his eyes to Draco, and felt warmth flood his mind. While they hadn't bonded, at least his Dominant was there. He offered a small smile in thanks, to which the blonde reciprocated.

"Mr Potter," came the stern tone of his Head of House, "are you feeling well?"

"Just peaky, Professor," the submissive answered honestly.

"Good. Now, Mr Malfoy brought this to my attention. Everyone but Mr Malfoy OUT."

They all left with soft goodbyes and promises of sweets. Draco was left, and he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, opposite the stern woman. Sensing Harry's alertness and tenseness, Draco slipped his hand gently into Harry's, who rewarded him with a bewildered look.

"Mr Potter, what is this I hear about you refusing to bond?"

"Well, you see, Professor.."

XxxxX

**ZOMG! :D I hope this was enjoyable for all!**

**I also hope I'm not moving too fast. Some stories move too fast, some too slow, some jump into sex right away! **

**Also, like I said, I am a Masochist/Sadist. Lots of violence and torture, as are my preferences. **

**This story is not for the weak-minded.**

**Jkjk.**

**I love you guys, thanks for reading!**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	3. Three's A Crowd

**Hola! :D :D**

**I'm back, with an update. :D :D**

**Yay!**

**.O**

[_Last Time]_

_"Mr Potter," came the stern tone of his Head of House, "are you feeling well?"_

_"Just peaky, Professor," the submissive answered honestly._

_"Good. Now, Mr Malfoy brought this to my attention. Everyone but Mr Malfoy OUT."_

_They all left with soft goodbyes and promises of sweets. Draco was left, and he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, opposite the stern woman. Sensing Harry's alertness and tenseness, Draco slipped his hand gently into Harry's, who rewarded him with a bewildered look._

_"Mr Potter, what is this I hear about you refusing to bond?"_

_"Well, you see, Professor.."_

[Now]

Draco squirmed in his spot at the Slytherin Table, itching to get back to his mate's side. All of Hogwarts knew about the threat Nott posed to Harry, and almost everyone had seen Draco's fury once leaving the Infirmary.

Harry was back at Gryffindor table, surrounded by protective fire pixies, vampires, a shadow-nympb and Merlin knows how many other creatures. He could almost smell a werewolf, but shook his head. The only werewolf that would've been allowed back was Lupin, and he was currently in hiding.

"-oy?"

His head whipped to where Weasley, Granger and Harry were all talking quietly, not sure he wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy inquired, gazing at him with curious eyes. He frowned, turning back to face her, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise. All were watching him.

"Nothing, Pans. I guess after the talk with McGonagall, my Veela is urging me to bond with Potter. Like it's been doing since I first scented him."

"Why won't he bond?"

Draco frowned, falling back into his memories…

_"Mr Potter, what is this I hear about you refusing to bond?"_

_"Well, you see, Professor.."_

"_Yes, Mr Potter?"_

"_Professor, bonding with Mal-Draco would only give Voldemort-" He ignored Draco's deep inhalation of breath, "another thing to use against me. Submissive or not, I won't sacrifice Draco like that, ma'am."_

"_You have about a year, Mr Potter, to bond. If you continue to refuse accepting Mr Malfoy as your mate, as your Dominant partner, he will begin to die."_

_Draco had watched the understanding light up Harry's face, then his jaw set and Draco knew it wouldn't be good._

"_I'll complete the bond when I'm ready. After…after that, Draco stays as far away from me as possible until Voldemort's dead for good."_

"_Potter, I can't do that-"_

"_Why not?"_

_He sighed softly, gently stroking his thumb against Harry's palm in a soothing gesture, "You're my submissive, Harry. Once we're bonded, I take over all responsibilities for you. It's not to say your weak, it's just our nature. Ask Blaise, ask any of the Weasley males, excluding Ronald. He is the only submissive Weasley child, until Ginerva comes into her inheritance."_

"_That hardly explains anything, Draco."_

"_Submissive Veela males are able to bear young, Harry."_

_Harry blanched, before scowling, "No."_

"_Harry…"_

"_No, Malfoy."_

"_Talk to William or Charles Weasley…even my father would do! Bonded Dominant males will do anything to protect their submissives, even tying them up or holding them down. When we bond, Harry, all my protective urges will go into full overdrive because of Nott and where you are now. Few people will, if any, will be able to get near you for awhile."_

"_Malfoy-"_

"_You need to understand. Talk to a mated Dominant. Preferably Blaise. Ronald accepted to bond with him."_

_Harry sighed in defeat, looking up at his Dominant in silence._

"_Fine. I'll talk to Blaise.."_

"Draco, are you alright?"

He blinked his eyes, looking at the viridian eyes of his mate. They still seemed a bit lifeless, haunted, and the raven wasn't healing as fast as Draco would've liked. It took the Dominant a few moments before his face heated up and the Slytherin table chuckled softly at their Prince.

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"Can…can we talk?"

His gaze, usually cold as Ice, softened and he smiled, nodding, "Sure."

XxxxX

The two had walked from the Great Hall to the Astronomy Tower, in silence. It was when they were just about there that Potter shocked Draco, shyly interlacing their fingers together loosely. Heck, Draco wasn't going to complain. It meant Harry was agreeing (somewhat*) to their bond.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…the bond would be nice, Draco.." The raven seemed withdrawn, quiet and Draco felt a surge of hatred for Theodore Nott. Harry was, for lack of a better word, broken. Shattered. It angered Draco but he schooled his features to the perfect Malfoy mask; His father would be proud.

"What do you want to know, Harry?"

"Tell me about it. I'm confused, about everything."

"Well-"

"Malfoy." Both mates turned to find Nott behind them, to which Draco moved to stand in front of Harry, whose eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Nott," he said stiffly, not liking how Harry shook behind him, "What are you doing here?"

The taller brunette motioned to the smaller, "I could ask you two the same, Malfoy, Potter."

"What we're doing here is hardly your business, Nott."

"True, but I fully intend to bond with Potter, Malfoy. So, if you'd be so kind as to move," Draco snorted at Nott. Appearantly, the Slytherin hadn't seen the errors of his ways.

Harry squeaked behind him as Draco reached to grip his wand, "Potter is not yours, Nott. Or did you forget?"

Here, Nott leered at the smaller brunette, who clung to the back of Draco's robes, shaking. Draco noticed it, and turned his famous Malfoy patented smirk to Nott's now angered face.

"No. I think I'll bond with him right here just to spite you," he spat, "Potter doesn't want you, Nott. You frighten him and I for one…will not allow my mate to be harmed. Despite everything, I don't feel like dying because my mate has rejected me. 't's a pity you won't die from rejection, at any rate."

Theo, having clenched his hands in anger at Draco's words, made to lunge forward. Harry yelled from behind him as the two taller boys got into a grapple, the trio falling down with Harry on the bottom.

"Draco! Nott! Gerroff!" he yelled. A stray fist slammed into his nose, breaking the fragile cartilage. Draco growled and managed to push Nott of them.

"Stupefy!"

Three jets of red raced towards Nott, who promptly fell on his face. Draco looked up at Hermione, Ron and a Professor thankfully as he turned and offered Harry his hand. Said hand was gripped and squeazed as Harry pulled himself up, slipping his arms around the blonde tightly and burying his face in Draco's chest. Draco's arms wrapped around Harry tightly, his lips pulled back in a snarl as Nott was revived and dealt with.

"Are you alright?" He asked the brunette, lifting Harry's chin to look at him. Harry nodded.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

XxxxX

**Hope you like this chapter! :D I believe I said this in another of my stories, but I have so many idea's and none of them are working together! I hope you guys enjoy my story 'Nature's Gift'. Once it gets past the 'childhood' stage and into 'First Year', you'll love it even more!**

**Again, I'm accepting Challenge Requests. I've got one for S&M. **

**Slash Pairing's Only.**

**Rules are posted under 'S&M Dominants and Submissives' on my profile. **

**Au revoir, **

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	4. Author Update IMPORTANT TO READ

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
